tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Green Frogs and an Orange Cat
Green Frogs and an Orange Cat ist die 8. Episode von Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014). Handlung Die Folge beginnt im Versteck der Turtles nach einer Trainingsrunde hat sich Raph wieder über Mikey und Donnie lustig gemacht daraufhin rastet Mikey aus: Mikey: Ich habs euch schon mal gesagt eines Tages werdet ihr Bezahlen das ihr immer auf mein Panzer rumtanzt und heute kommt meine Rache! Raph: Und wie rächst dich an uns? Mikey: Ich hau ab! Daraufhin geht Mikey in sein Zimmer nimmt das wichtigste mit und verlässt das Versteck: Leo: Mikey geh nicht! Raph: Der kommt schon wieder. Donnie: Hoffen wir es. Währenddessen erwarten Karai, Rahzar, Fishface, Bebop, Rocksteady, Baxter Fly und ein Paar Foot-Bots Shredder in seinem Versteck: Fishface: Wem erwarten wir eigentlich noch außer auf Shredder? Rahzar: Auf einen weiteren Mutanten er ist weitaus Stärker als wir alle zusammen, soweit ich weiß ist er ein Mutierter Tiger und ich glaube sein ist Tiger Claw. Shredder betritt als erster den Raum kurz danach betritt ein Mutierter Tiger den Raum: Shredder: Darf ich Vorstellen Tiger Claw. thumb|Tiger Claw Karai: Was noch so ein Freak in deiner Armee Vater? Shredder: Karai!! Fährt seine Klingen aus: Karai: Hab schon verstanden. Shredder: Das hoffe ich für dich. Tiger Claw: Was sind eure befehle Meister Shredder? Shredder: Finde die Turtles und bring sie zu mir! Tiger Claw: Ja Meister Shredder. Tiger Claw verlässt Shredders Versteck: Shredder: Stinkman! Baxter-Fly: Ja Meissster. Shredder: Hohlen sie die Frösche aus meinem Wagen und schaffen sie sie zu ihrem Labor! Baxter-Fly: Ja Meissster Shredder. Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! Mutant chain reaction Turtles! Never let us down Turtles! Ninjitsu action Turtles! It's a shell of a town! Turtles count it off! ONE! Leonardo's always in control TWO! The wise guy is Michelangelo THREE! Donatello, he's the brains of the bunch FOUR! Count on Raphael to throw the first punch! (Agent Bishop, Baxter Stockman (In einem Exoskelett), Kraang-Subprime und Hun erscheinen) '''I love bein (I love bein') I love bein' a Turtle! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! There's no one better Turtles! (Shredder) "Watch out for Shredder!" Turtles They're like no others Turtles! Those teenage brothers One, Two, Three, Four! One, Two, Three, Four! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Hauptteil Kurz darauf in Baxters Labor: Shredder: Jetzt mutiere sie! Baxter-Fly: Ja Meissster. Baxter überschüttet die Frösche mit Mutagen daraufhin verwandeln sie sich in Menschengroße Frösche: Shredder: Haha! Zieht das an leider hab ich nur einen Orangenen Helm und ein Einhorn T-Shirt. Frosch 1: Ich will das Einhorn T-Shirt! Shredder gibt es ihn und der Frosch zieht es an: Shredder: Dich nenne ich Napoleon Bonafrog Napoleon Bonafrog: Ich bin damit einverstanden. Frosch 2: Ich will den Orangenen Helm! Shredder gibt den Helm dem Frosch und er zieht es an: Shredder: Dich nenne ich Genghis Frog. Genghis Frog: Okay. Shredder: Den linken nenne ich Attila the Frog und den rechten nenne ich Rasputin the Mad Frog. Attila the Frog,Rasputin the Mad Frog: Von uns aus. Napoleon: Was sind eure befehle? Shredder: Vernichtet die Turtles! Napolen, Genghis: Und wie sehen die aus? thumb|Die Punk Frösche Shredder: Es sind Menschengroße Schildkröten. Alle Frösche: Niemals Shrödder! Shredder: Es heißt Schredder. Und ihr werdet es Tun! Napoleon: NEIN! Kein Frosch hat einer Schildkröte je was angetan und wir Punk Frösche werden das auch nicht! Wir werden uns mit ihnen Verbünden aber nicht Verfeinden! Punk Frösche hauen wir ab! Die Punk Frösche fliehen aus Baxter Stockmans Labor: Baxter-Fly: Ssssie sind entkommen Meister. Shredder: Naja wir haben immer noch Tiger Claw. Währenddessen in Läuft Mikey Traurig durch die Gassen: Mikey (zu sich selbst): ich hab das Gefühl das mir irgendwas fehlt. Splinter (In Mikey‘s Gedanken): Dir fehlen deine Brüder mein Sohn genau wie du ihnen fehlst. Mikey (Zu sich selbst): Ich muss zu meinen Brüdern! Mikey will gerade zu seinen Brüdern in der Kanalisation gehen jedoch wird er von den Punk Fröschen aufgehalten: Napoleon: Bist du einer der Turtles? Mikey: Ja das bin ich. Was wollt ihr Frösche von mir? Napoleon: Freundschaft. Mikey: Was? Napoleon: Wir wollen dich als Freund haben. Mikey: Natürlich. Kommt wir gehen in mein Versteck da kann euch noch mein Meister und meine Brüder vorstellen. Napoleon: Okay. Mikey: Gut. Aber eine frage hätte ich noch wie heißt ihr? Napoleon: Ich bin Napoleon Bonafrog. Genghis: Ich bin Genghis Frog. Attila: Ich bin Attila the Frog Rasputin: Und ich bin Rasputin the Mad Frog. Mikey: Ach so okey. Mikey und die Punk Frösche wollten gerade zurück ins Versteck gehen jedoch kommt ihnen Tiger Claw in die quere: Mikey: Oh oh! Wer ist das? Tiger Claw: Ich bin Tiger Claw! Tiger Claw schießt auf Mikey und auf die Punk Frösche diese können sich jedoch hinter einer Mülltonne verbarrikadieren, Mikey ruf die anderen Turtles an: Leo (am T-Phone): Mikey was ist? Mikey: Die Gute Nachricht ist das wir haben vier neue Freunde es sind Mutierte Frösche. Leo (am T-Phone): Und die schlechte Nachricht? Mikey: Ist das wir einen neuen Feind haben. Er heißt Tiger Claw. Und ich brauche eure Hilfe. Leo (am T-Phone): Sind schon unterwegs. (legt auf) Kurz darauf kommen die anderen drei Turtles an: Tiger Claw: Ah endlich sind alle vier Turtles zusammen. Daraufhin Schleudert Tiger Claw Leo an die Wand: Raph: Leo!! Nun macht Tiger Claw das gleiche mit Raph und Donnie: Mikey: Dafür wirst du bezahlen Tiger Claw. Mikey tritt Tiger Claw ins Gesicht dieser fällt daraufhin zu Boden. Mikey: Oh ja! Booyakashaaa! Kurze Zeit später in Shredders Versteck: Tiger Claw: Meister ich habe versagt. Shredder: Wenn noch nicht mal mein bester Kopfgeldjäger die Turtles vernichten kann habe ich sorge das wir sie überhaupt vernichten können. Ein paar Stunden später am anderen Ende der Stadt: Mikey: Und ihr seid euch sicher das ihr nicht in New York bleiben wollt? Napoleon: Nein New York ist nichts für uns die Wälder von Northampton sind eher was für uns aber wir werden uns wieder sehen. Mikey: Ok bis bald Napoleon bis bald Genghis bis bald Attila und bis bald Rasputin! Die Punk Frösche verschwinden im Sonnenuntergang: Mikey: Das waren die besten Frösche die ich je kennen gelernt habe. Leo: Komm Mikey wir gehen Nachhause! Mikey: Okay kommt Brüder! Ende Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten